Arthur
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 14485 - Attack: 1776 - Defense: 1280 - Recovery: 1186 - } "Latecia shares many similarities with my home world, but there are some things that simply baffle me. By far the most surprising thing has been the discovery of a type of Astromon who fit the exact profile of our myths and legends. They are called "kings", and are endowed with divinity itself. They are as powerful as they are nearly impossible to encounter, but in my fortune I was able to encounter one, and both his appearance and power were exactly as the legends described..." - From the record of an otherworldly master, p. 32 - Artorius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 18109 - Attack: 2239 - Defense: 1600 - Recovery: 1484 - } "From the outside, Latecia appears to always be at peace, but even here greed will more than occasionally lead to armed conflict. At the front lines of such conflicts stands the king I encountered, Arthur. He wields the legendary Excalibur as he leads a group of knights called Camelot to intervene in battles and resolve conflict. He offers his aid freely to all, Astromon or human, and has gained profound respect from those who have witness him, myself included." - From the record of an otherworldly master, p. 34 - Arthur Pendragon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 22638 - Attack: 2808 - Defense: 1997 - Recovery: 1853 - } "He is so close in form and substance to the legend I knew, I couldn't help but have my suspicions. More and more it seemed that this world, Latecia, was somehow connected to mine. I set out on a mission to find evidence that would back my theory, and it is in this record that I plan to lay out my findings. In the course of my investigation, I discovered another who held a title of royalty. This time, a queen..." - From the record of an otherworldly master, p. 48 - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16811 - Attack: 1346 - Defense: 1416 - Recovery: 1278 - } His brand of justice is slightly different from that of the world, but those who watch him speak, eyes glistening, soon find themselves nodding in agreement. "Everyone always has a story. Try to hear them out, and there'll be no end to it. There's no way to satisfy everyone, so why not choose your own satisfaction?" -Arthur - Artorius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 21025 - Attack: 1685 - Defense: 1773 - Recovery: 1602 - } "Seeking the approval of others is nothing more than vanity, the pressure of which can paralyze you from living life. Can there be anything more empty? Some call that self-justification, but I can't help my nature. I am my own man, to the point where betrayal does not disturb me. All I need are my devoted companions, even if it meants I don't end up living a life befitting a king." -Artorius - Arthur Pendragon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 26287 - Attack: 2106 - Defense: 2219 - Recovery: 2004 - } "I live for me, I do what I want. That is my way, and my morality. If you can't accept that, I would advise you to leave now. I'm fine with you disliking me, hating me, or even abandoning me. But if you remain by my side, I will devote myself to you." -Arthur Pendragon - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 14601 - Attack: 1842 - Defense: 1285 - Recovery: 1186 - } It is widely know that the holy sword Arthur wields selects its master, and while it is said the sword can rend mountains and shake the very sea itself, it has never actually been shown to do so. This is mainly due to its master's warm and relaxed personality, and the fact that he prefers resolving conflict through discussion rather than violence. However, as king, he will never back down from an opponent he deems powerful. - Artorius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 18252 - Attack: 2322 - Defense: 1605 - Recovery: 1484 - } "There have been many stories about the 'holy sword', but not a single one has been verified, which is why I took it upon myself as a journalist to speak with the sword's owner. It was a grueling process, but as with everything else, no amount of hiding could protect the truth from this reporter's instinct and wit. The sword's owner invited me to a surprisingly regular building. Sensing my surprise, he smiled and told me he preferred a more humble lifestyle. Regardless, it's odd for such an esteemed individual to maintain such a pedestrian lifestyle. Does he have no dignity?" - Arthur Pendragon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 22814 - Attack: 2912 - Defense: 2008 - Recovery: 1853 - } "The holy sword's most notable characteristic is that it has its own will. To say it is 'alive' is a bit of an overstatement, but it is able to exert its own will using a mysterious power. The owner of the sword said there are likely other special items across Latecia imbued with astral power. The sword also is remarkable in its ability to grow together with its user. Not only does it change in appearance, but it also improves in strength, lending its strength when its wielder needs it. Should anyone 'unworthy' try to wield it, it will seal off its will and power as it waits for its true master. Perhaps other objects, even the fountain pen I'm holding now, could actually be 'holy swords' themselves. Of course, such a notion is nothing more than baseless speculation, something in which I, as Latecia's most objective journalist, am uninterested."- Excerpt from the memoirs of reputed journalist Goriel - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 12130 - Attack: 1925 - Defense: 1247 - Recovery: 1153 - } A noble knight who wields a glorious sword, determined in his heart to protect all. Those who follow him-sworn knights clad in white armor-call him "king." Their righteousness reaches high toward the heavens, guiding them on a straight path to order. - Artorius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 15163 - Attack: 2422 - Defense: 1561 - Recovery: 1440 - } Some have complained about their unwavering commitment to justice, but they will not yield. With the sudden rise of the forces of chaos, the preservation and protection of order is more important that it's ever been. They must remain steadfast as the last line of defense for the peace and safety of the world. Today, as every other, Artorius draws his sword and charges into the light. - Arthur Pendragon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 15163 - Attack: 2422 - Defense: 1561 - Recovery: 1440 - } Where did it all go wrong? He quietly wondered as he stared into the eys of the young child. Was it the justice for which they sought that was wrong? No. They gave up everything and devoted themselves to order, to their ideals. The path they walk may be tainted with shadows and blood, but he still believed that an everlasting peace awaited them at the end of the journey. And yet, the scene that lay before him overwhelmed any such thoughts. Heaps of white armor, broken and unmoving...His "holy sword," now bereft of light...Where did it all go wrong? Stained in blood, he forced open his drooping eyelids once more... - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 20463 - Attack: 1197 - Defense: 1203 - Recovery: 1379 - } "There once was a kingdom so prosperous it was called 'Paradise' by its neighboring nations. The people of the kingdom trusted and followed their king, and the king protected them as his own family. One day, a neighboring nation jealous of the kingdom's prosperity declared war. By the end of the struggle, the ground was scorched black, and no longer held the promise of continued prosperity." - Artorius = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 25686 - Attack: 1495 - Defense: 1501 - Recovery: 1722 - } "The king did all he could to fend off their enemies and put an end to the chaos, but their paradise was lost, leaving nothing but despair. Some openly criticized the king, saying that he had not handled the situation properly, that he should have kept a better watch on their surroundings. As the kingdom was engulfed in flames, the king was dethroned and driven out with the sword." - Arthur Pendragon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 32161 - Attack: 1865 - Defense: 1876 - Recovery: 2152 - } "An emperor disavowedThey hung from the castle wall,A tattered body, the end of paradise,The glare in his eyes cursed all..."- Further content has been redacted (No. 139) - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:5 Star